


If I'm Being Honest

by SammySue116



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chubby Gavin Reed, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySue116/pseuds/SammySue116
Summary: Basically the people at the Department comment on Gavin's new weight gain. He doesn't take it well. Nines makes it better.





	If I'm Being Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is one of my first fics so be gentle and give me feedback! Hope you enjoy!

It started as a normal Monday. Gavin came into work with his partner Nines as usual. He went to his desk and Nines even got him a coffee. He thought it was going to be a good day. Key word being thought.

It started with Chris. "Hey bud, you been eating a couple extra hotdogs?" 

Gavin new it was a joke but it still hurt. He laughed it off. "Sure have, want one?" 

Then it was Tina. His own best friend.

"Hey, I hate to be rude, but if it we're me I'd want to be told. You've...gained some weight recently and I don't think it's healthy.

"Are you calling me fat?" He questioned hurt and confused.

"Of course not! I'm just saying maybe you should exercise more, it'd be healty for you! I've been meaning to exersise lately, we could do it together!"

He nods half-heartedly. Again he gets it but it hurts. He starts his report from their last case. He skips lunch thinking that'll help.

He's shaken, "Gavin, it's time to go home babe," Nines says with a smile. Gavin winces and gives a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Nines asks concerned for his boyfriend.

"It's nothing, crawl out of my ass Nines," Nines frowns looking unconvinced. Gavin sighs, 'Lets just get home," he says changing the subject. Hoping that the last one will be dropped, but Nines is stubborn.

They eat dinner in silence. Or Gavin eats and Nines watches him. Nines gets Chinese, it's Gavin's favorite. Gavin kind of picks and plays with his food, only really taking a couple bites.

"Gavin I think it is imperative you tell me what is going on." Gavin gives him a blank look. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he claims firmly but Nines sees right through him.

"You've been wearing you jacket all day even though the temperature outaide is well among the 60's, you did not eat lunch, and are now refusing dinner. Do you want to tell me, or do you want my analysis?"

Gavin is speechless. He stares at his plate pushing his beef and broccoli around.

"I think someone said something about the few pounds you've gained and you got upset about it, even though you are gorgeous either way," Nines states calmly.

Gavin doesn't even know he's crying until he feels a tear run down his cheek. 'Stupid emotions' he thinks. One minute he's sitting and the next his in Nines arms bridal style.

"Motherfucker! Put me down!" He yells but it isn't the truth.

Nines smiles and takes him to the bathroom. He sets him down on the toilet and starts the bath adding Gavin's favorite soap. Gavin sits there awestruck. No one has ever done anything like this for him. As soon as he was old enough his mom made him run his own baths. His ex lovers never did anything remotely like this, they we're all scumbag one night stands.

Nines turns off the faucet staring at Gavin. 

"What? Why...why are you doing this?" Gavin asks quietly.

"You deserve this. You day was bad, and you deserve the world. You are gorgeous just the way you are gavin, and I will prove it to you," Nines says with an adoring look in his usually cold blue eyes.

"But why? I'm really nothing special! I'm just a chubby asshole detective with two cats! You could do sooooo much better than me Nines! You're model worthy! You're wasting this on me. I'm nothing!" Gavin blurts out and chokes back a broken sob. Tears stream down his cheeks and his shoulder shake as he silently cries.  
Then he's in the warm embrace of Nines.

"I.love.you. No one else. You. You are perfect. Yes you're an asshole but I love you and your cats. You wanna know my favorite thing about you? Your kindness. Even though you have been looked down on all your life, abused by your dad, livedin the shadow of your brother, been bullied and never truly loved, you have the kindest heart I've ever seen. You don't think anyone notices when you get donuts for the department, or get you cats treats. Or when you get anonymous gifts for everyone at the department, or help the old woman next store with her groceries. You deserve all the good this world can give Gavin, and I'm going to show you," Nines says almost in tears.

Gavin smiles tears still streaming. "I love you."

"I love you too, now undress and get into the bath before it gets cold," Nines says playfully.

Gavin undresses with his back to Nines. When he turns around to get in her covers his stomach. Nines peals his hands away from his stomach and kneels. Gavin looks shocked as Nines plants soft kisses on his chubby belly. 

Nines gets up and sets Gavin in the bath. He genlte scubs his body and washed his hair. Once they're done Nines dries him off and picks him up again.

"Hey! Again?!" Gavin struggles to get free but Nines won't budge. Nines gently lays Gavin on the soft sheets 

"I'm going to make love to you know to show how much I love your body. I need consent first though."

Gavin gapes at him with his mouth open.

"I'll re-word it, do you want to make love?"

Gavin eagerly nods.

"Use your words darling," Nines teases.

"Yes please," Gavin mumbles.

"Since you asked so nicely," Nines says seductively.

Nines hovers above him gently kissing him for awhile. Gavin moans as Nines sucks on his neck.

"You're gonna leave a mark! I can't go into work like that!" Nines shushes him.

"Yes you will, it'll show you are mine," Nines says dominantly.

Gavin gulps, "Yes sir,' Nines smiles.

"Good boy, now do you want me to suck you off first, or get straight to the main course?" Gavin's jaw drops again.

"I'll take that as the first option. Usually I wouldn't let you cum till you begged, but I think you've gone through enough for one day," Nines says with a smile on his face.

Nines slowly leans down and nips at the top of Gavin's cock. Gavin almost shrieks from the stimulation. Gavin holds back his moans as Nines bob's his head.

Nines pulls back and Gavin groans at the loss. 

"I wanna hear you baby, I wanna hear how wrecked you sound as I suck you off. Those beautiful noises you make are delightful. Or I could stop?"

Gavin shakes his head sharply, "That's what I thought," Nines says as he takes Gavin's while cock in his mouth.

Gavin moans loudly and Nines hums in approval which sends beautiful vibrations down Gavin's cock. Gavin screams as that happens. Nines smiles and picks up the pace. Android blowjobs are the FRICKING BEST since Androids don't have to breath.

Gavin warns Nines his hair trying to pull him off. Nines just goes deeper and harder. Gavin sobs as an orgasm wrecks out of him. Nines takes it all and pulls back with a popping sound. 

'Gavin looks heavenly' he thinks. Gavins body glistens with sweat and arousal. His dick already half hard again. Nines smiles and presses a kiss to it's head. Gavin shivers, "Wow..."

Nines smirks, "I'm not done," he reaches into the drawer next to the bed and gets lube out. 

Gavin starts to feel conscious about his belly again and tucks his arms over it. As soon as Nines notices he pulls his arms away and gives little pecks to his lovers stomach. He hates how self conscious Gavin is and wishes he could take it away.

He slicked up his fingers and prods at Gavin's soft entrance. Gavin clenches. 

"Relax, it'll be easier if you do," Nines reminds him. He gets one finger in and Gavin looks uncomfortable for a bit, so Nines waits. Gavin eventually adjusts as Nines pumps the finger in and out slowly. Gavin starts to push back into his finger so Nines adds another. Gavin moans out in pleasure as Nines hits his prostate. Nines smirks as he violent prods at his prostate with each pump. 

"Please...I need you... Niiiiines," he cries out. Nines withdraws his fingers. Gavin pouts and clenches around nothing. Nines slick up his cock and lines up the head with his entrance. Nines kisses Gavin as he pushes in, not stopping till he bottoms out. Gavin let's out a loud moan as hes all the way in. 

Nines moves slowly at first, partially teasing Gavin. Then eventually they pick up the pace. Nines slamming into Gavin like his life depends on it, and they are the only thing that matters. 

"Ah fuck I'm getting close..." Gavin pants in between moans.

"Me too" Nines says.

Nines attacks his prostate as much as he can. Gavin cums in a shout. Orgasm lasting almost a minute, longer than any he's had before. Nines soon follows as he grunts and cums in Gavin.

They stay together for awhile, just enjoying each other's warm embrace. Gavin's mind is far from today, all he can think about is now. Nines slowly pulls out and Gavin groans at the loss. Nines leaves for a minute and comes back with a warn wash cloth and a water bottle.

Gavin is shocked as he takes the bottle. No one has ever done this for him. Nines prods gently at Gavin's abused hole. He cleans the mess he made and puts some Vaseline on it. He looks up to see Gavin snoring. He chuckes and lays down. 

He covers Gavin and snuggles behind him, hugging his stomach. 

"I love you," Gavin mumbles.

"I love you more," Nines whispers.


End file.
